Welcome To Victoria's Tavern Part 1
by DanielJackson56
Summary: Here is the first part to Welcome To Victoria's Tavern. When some roughnecks start causing a riot in Victoria's Tavern, Diego sees a different side of the pretty senorita! ;-)
1. Welcome To Victoria's Tavern Part 1

Welcome to Victoria's Tavern

By

Nancy J. Smith

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of these characters. They are owned by the Family Channel's New World Zorro. I am merely using them for the sole purpose of my story, and the fact that I have fun taking characters out of their ordinary settings, and putting them in settings that you normally wouldn't see them in. Not to worry however, I plan on treating them with the dignity and respect they rightfully deserve, and return them just as they were, before I borrowed them.

Memo: The story you are about to read is loosely based (and I emphasize the word loosely) on the episode entitled "Water." For the purposes of my story, I have updated the characters to fit the scenario. Enjoy!

* * *

It was hotter than Hades in the small pueblo of Los Angeles. People were mopping their brows every 5 minutes, and wringing out the sweat that was pouring down from their faces. Even Ignacio DeSoto, the attending Alcalde who always prided himself on having an exemplary appearance, sat back in his chair at his desk, in sheer exhaustion with the jacket of his uniform completely unbuttoned, rapidly fanning himself trying to cool off.

Sergeant Mendoza his aid and sometimes confidant, sat partially semiconscious by the open window, waiting for the next small breeze to come wafting in any moment.

"Madre de Dios! I cannot believe how hot it is!" said DeSoto grimacing, as he kept fanning himself. He glanced over at Mendoza, who still had his head glued to the open window waiting for another breeze.

"OHHHH, Mi Alcalde!" Mendoza moaned. "I think I am dying!"

Ignacio flashed a snarling look at Mendoza.

"Shut up you imbecile! You're not dying!" he grumbled. "Dios! The things I have to put up with, in this God-forsaken pueblo! Deliver me!" he exclaimed, as he shook his head in disgust.

Even a few stray dogs and cats that sometimes frequented the pueblo, lay sprawled on the harsh rough dirt panting heavily; secretly hoping that some kind human would take pity on them, and douse them with a bucket of water. Occasionally another small breeze would spontaneously blow over them, or whoever came slowly trudging across the plaza, giving them a small, but welcome relief. Yes, it was truly, and unmercifully hot!

The de la Vegas and their young servant boy Felipe, decided to escape the heat of the hacienda by making a trip to the pueblo, and taking refuge in the local tavern owned by the lovely, and effervescent Victoria Escalante. However, considering how hot it was, Victoria was feeling neither lovely nor effervescent, as she plunged a rag into a pan of semi cool water, and splashed it upon her face; letting the rivulets of water trickle down her face, and neck.

Victoria let the rag briefly rest upon her face, then slowly peeled it away. She glanced around just in time, to see Diego, Felipe, and Alejandro, briskly walk into the tavern. Her eyes widened with surprise, as she noticed how crisp and fresh they looked, compared to her other patrons; whose clothes were plastered to their bodies from sweat, and were either sitting sprawled in their chairs, or slumped over on the tables from sheer heat exhaustion.

"Buenos tardes Don Alejandro, Don Diego, and Felipe!" she greeted, as she took her rag, and mopped the sweat pouring down from her face. "What brings you to town, on this devilishly hot day?" she inquired, as she managed a smile.

Diego being the ever consummate gentleman, flashed a gallant smile, then walked up to Victoria, and kissed her hand.

"My Victoria, you're looking rather Hot!" he replied jokingly, as a big grin stretched across his face.

Felipe and Alejandro quickly put their hands over their mouths, to hide the grins that were slowly creeping across their faces.

Victoria slightly rolled her eyes and shook her head, and responded with a half smile.

"Very funny, Diego!" she replied half-heartedly, as she brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Alejandro stepped up to the bar, and gave it a hearty slap with his hand.

"Say Victoria, what do you have on tap, for a couple of very thirsty caballeros, and this young boy here?" he inquired, casting a gentle smile at Victoria.

Victoria released a heavy sigh, then looked at her three friends.

"Just one moment, I'll go see what I have. Why not take a seat, and I'll bring it to you," she replied smiling.

Alejandro flashed a broad grin at Victoria, then motioned for Diego and Felipe to sit down.

"Well, you heard the lady, let's go find a table," he stated as gestured with his hand toward a table in the middle of the room.

Alejandro, Diego, and Felipe glanced around, then quickly found an empty table, and sat down.

Victoria soon returned with their drinks, which consisted of a couple of wine bottles, and a pitcher of juice, for Felipe. As she began setting the glasses and drinks on the table, Diego gently grabbed her arm, then looked up at her, and smiled.

"Come on Victoria, sit down, and take a load off your feet! How about having a drink with your old friends?" he replied in his usual charming tone.

Victoria returned a weary smile, and gave a resolute nod.

"Oh thank you, Diego!" she sighed with relief. "I don't mind if I do!" she replied in a decided tone and promptly sat down. She briefly glanced around the table, and noticed that she needed an extra glass. "Oh dear! I need another glass," she sighed somewhat dismayed.

Diego smiled, and gently patted her hand.

"Not to worry Vicky. I'll just send Felipe to get one," he replied looking warmly into her eyes. He briefly turned to Felipe, and held up a glass, then pointed to the bar. "One more glass please, Felipe," he stated smiling.

Felipe nodded, then rose from his chair, and dashed off to retrieve an extra glass for Victoria. He quickly returned and sat the glass in front of her, then sat down never even breaking a sweat.

Victoria looked at him in amazement, and shook her head.

Diego looked at Victoria concerned.

"What's wrong, Victoria?" he asked.

Victoria poured herself a drink, then looked at Diego concerned.

"Say Diego, how is it that everyone else is just practically dying of heat, and you, your father, and Felipe, aren't even sweating?" she asked curious, as she took another glance around the tavern, then at her three friends.

Diego shook his head, and briefly shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Alejandro, and Felipe who in turn did the same.

Alejandro looked at Victoria, and smiled.

"Beats me, Victoria. Maybe it's the power of the mind, over the body. For example, if you believe it's hot, then it's hot. If you believe it's not, then it's not. We just refuse to believe that it's hot. That's why we aren't bothered by this heat, and you are," he explained.

Diego spoke up.

"Father is right. You can train your mind, to believe in whatever you want to believe. Just think cool thoughts, and before you know it, you'll feel fresh, as a daisy," he replied smiling.

Victoria looked at Diego as if he was slightly touched in the head, then shook her head, and sighed.

"I don't know Diego. I have been trying to think of cool thoughts all day. But it hasn't worked for me," she replied, looking somewhat downcast.

Diego put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and smiled.

"Perhaps you're not trying hard enough. Maybe you just need a little help," he replied with compassion. He briefly glanced at Alejandro and Felipe, and winked.

Victoria looked at Diego with curiosity.

"What do mean, I'm not trying hard enough?" she inquired concerned.

Diego gave Victoria a decided look.

"The trick is, to completely convince yourself, that it's not as hot as it seems. First of all, you have to clear your mind of everything else around you, and focus on what it is you're trying to do," he explained.

Victoria looked at Diego curious.

"How do I do that, Diego?" she inquired with interest.

Diego looked at her, and smiled.

"The first step, is to relax. Just clear your mind, and relax," he instructed.

"This should be easy," Victoria decided. She sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes, then released a long sigh.

Diego watched Victoria with interest as she closed her eyes, and sighed.

"You have to be completely relaxed. Don't think of anything else," he instructed in a quiet tone.

As Victoria sat back in her chair with her eyes closed, she let her head slowly drop to her chest, then slowly relaxed her shoulders; letting them slightly drop down. Soon her arms and hands rested limp in her lap. Diego watched her closely as he noticed her body seemingly go limp.

"Ok Victoria, are you completely relaxed?" he quietly asked.

She muttered something that sounded like a yes. Diego gently picked up her hand, and noticed it was completely limp. He carefully placed it back in her lap. He looked at Alejandro and Felipe surprised, and shook his head.

"Wow, that was fast!" he whispered. "Ok, all you have to do, is think of nice cool thoughts. Think about a cool breeze, blowing in the wind. Think about jumping into a cool mountain lake, and splashing around. Or standing under a small waterfall, as it cascades down the mountain with gentle breezes blowing all around. Think about a cold winter's day, with snowflakes blowing all around," he replied in a soothing tone.

As Diego's descriptions drifted through Victoria's mind, she could actually feel herself becoming cooler, and cooler as his voice echoed softly in her mind. She could actually see herself splashing about in a mountain lake, and standing under a waterfall letting the water splash all around her. She could even see herself standing in the snow, letting the snowflakes blow across her face, and through her hair.

_Diego was right_. she thought. _This is amazing!_

Just as Diego was about to bring Victoria out of her trance, Alejandro looked up, and suddenly saw a glint of mischief come into his son's eyes. He briefly widened his eyes, and was about to speak, when Diego put his finger to his lips, and quickly silenced him. He quietly rose from his chair, then instructed Alejandro and Felipe, not to say a word. Alejandro and Felipe looked at one another with curiosity, then nodded to Diego. Diego briefly walked back into the kitchen, then soon returned, carrying a small bucket behind his back. As he positioned himself behind Victoria, Alejandro suddenly gave Diego a stern look, and shook his head. Diego leaned over, and softly whispered into Victoria's ear.

"Victoria, when I count to three, I will snap my fingers, and you will wake up feeling completely refreshed. Do you understand?" he instructed.

Victoria slowly nodded.

"Ok, one...two..." Diego positioned the bucket over her head. "Three!" SPLASH!

Victoria suddenly jumped up out of her seat, then turned around gave Diego a very searing look. The moment Diego saw the expression on her face, he suddenly burst out laughing.

Victoria wiped the hair from her eyes, and looked down at her clothes, then back at Diego.

"That was a dirty trick, de la Vega!" she spat angry, as she stood clinching her hands into fists at her sides.

Diego wiped the tears from his eyes, and grinned.

"Well, I said you would wake up feeling refreshed," he stated.

Victoria scowled at him, and grumbled.

"You said refreshed, not WET!"

Diego looked at her with compassion, and smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry, Victoria! I just couldn't resist! The temptation was just too great!" he chuckled.

Victoria looked over at Alejandro, and gave him a stern look.

"Did you know anything about this?" she inquired pointing an accusing finger at Diego.

Alejandro threw up his hands, and shook his head.

"Don't get me involved in this! It wasn't MY idea!" he responded, innocent.

Just then DeSoto and Mendoza came lumbering through the doors, and looked over and saw Victoria's rather disheveled appearance.

"Madre de Dios! Señorita Escalante, what happened to You?" replied DeSoto, giving the beautiful young tavern owner a look of shock and disbelief.

Victoria kept her eyes viciously glued on Diego, as she prepared to give her answer.

"Diego dumped a whole bucket of water on me!" she snapped.

Diego looked at DeSoto with chagrin.

"Really Alcalde, I was just having a bit of fun with Victoria," he replied in defense.

Victoria looked at Diego angry.

"Well, I didn't think it was very funny!" she replied bitter. "Now I have to go change my clothes!" she grumbled. She immediately turned, and stormed off towards the stairs.

The Alcalde glared at Diego, and looked at him rather indignant.

"Really de la Vega! I can't believe you would take advantage, of Señorita Escalante like that!" he defended.

Diego shook his head, then dashed off after Victoria.

"Victoria, just a minute!" he pleaded.

Victoria briefly turned on the fourth step, and gave the tall handsome caballero an icy stare.

"Start talking, your minute is quickly turning into a second!" she snapped.

Diego gave her a pleading look, and sighed.

"Victoria, I said I was sorry! I promise I'll never do that again; cross my heart!" he replied with compassion, as he made the sign of a cross over his heart, and held up his right hand.

As he flashed his dazzling deep blue eyes at her with an apologetic gaze, Victoria knew right away, that she was putty in his hands. She put her hands on her hips and sighed, as her eyes briefly softened, and looked at Diego in earnest.

"Well, all right, Diego," she finally gave in. "But don't you ever pull a trick like that on me again, do you understand?" she responded, pointing a sentencing finger at Diego.

Diego looked at her sincere, and nodded.

"Oh I promise, Victoria. You have my word of honor, as gentleman," he promised.

Victoria nodded, then looked at him, and sighed.

"Ok, since you put it that way, I forgive you," she replied. "By the way Diego, this was my favorite dress," she remarked, holding out the skirt of her dress.

Diego sighed, and shook his head.

"Madre de Dios! How can I ever make it up to you?" he inquired with remorse.

Victoria paused, then put her finger to her chin, and thought for a moment. Her eyes quickly lit up, as an idea suddenly popped into her mind.

"Diego, do you think you could get me a date with Zorro?" she asked excited.

Diego scratched his head, and cast a hesitant look at Victoria.

"Oh gee, I don't know Victoria, that Zorro is a pretty elusive character. That's a pretty tall order," he replied a bit anxious.

Victoria gave Diego a pleading look.

"Oh please Diego! Please! Please! Please! I mean, it's the least you can do, after you pulled that mean trick on me," she responded hopeful.

Diego looked at her rueful, and sighed.

_Being Zorro, sure can be a pain sometimes!_ he thought. He looked at Victoria a bit curious. "Say Victoria, why are asking _me_, to get you a date with Zorro?" he queried.

Victoria gave him a knowing look and smiled.

"Well, you're the only one, who seems to have connections to Zorro. I mean, since you seem to know Zorro so well, I just thought that maybe you could ask him, if he would like to go out with me. Oh come on Diego! It couldn't hurt," she replied.

Diego nodded, and sighed.

"Well all right. I'll see what I can do," he finally replied sincere.

Victoria practically threw herself at Diego, and smothered him with kisses.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed, as she hugged him around the neck. "I knew I could count on you, Diego!" she replied, smiling.

Diego put his hands about her shoulders in a reassuring gesture and smiled, as he looked into her dark eyes.

"Now Victoria, I said I would see what I could do. I'm not making any promises," he stated in earnest.

Victoria gave Diego's cheek a slight tweak, and smiled.

"Oh Diego! You always say that, and you always come through. You're such a good friend," she replied cheerful. With that, she quickly bounded up the stairs, then disappeared into her room.

As Diego watched her disappear, he shook his head, and sighed wistfully.

"Yeah, right!"

As he walked back over to his table, DeSoto quickly noticed the dejected look on his face, and immediately confronted him.

"Diego, why the long face? Did the señorita give you the cold shoulder?" he chuckled a bit smug.

Diego looked up at DeSoto, and shook his head, then smiled.

"Not really. Actually, she was quite amiable," he replied, as he took out his handkerchief and wiped the rouge from his cheeks where Victoria had kissed him.

Mendoza noticed Diego wiping his face, and gave DeSoto a knowing look.

"Mi Alcalde, I think the señorita has a slight crush, on Diego," he commented.

DeSoto's eyes immediately lit up with surprise, and a slight grin crossed his lips.

"Diego, is that true? Does Señorita Escalante have a crush on you?" he taunted.

Diego stuffed his handkerchief back in his pocket, then gave the two men an astute look, and smiled.

"Señorita Escalante is an extremely charming young woman, and very affectionate too. Sometimes, she gets a bit too affectionate. But I would hardly say that she has a crush on me. We are just merely good friends," he explained in earnest.

DeSoto and Mendoza looked at one another with smug looks, and nodded.

"Whatever you say, Diego," DeSoto replied in jest. He and Mendoza walked over to a table, and sat down.

Diego had no sooner sat down with his father and Felipe, when suddenly four very despicable, grubby-looking hombres came busting through the door, shooting their pistols into the air; whooping and hollering, as they stormed into the tavern. They were causing such an uproar, that some of the patrons who were passed out at their tables, suddenly shot their heads up, and looked around in surprise, just to see what all the commotion was about, and immediately dove under their tables for cover.

Victoria, who had just finished changing her clothes, heard the raucous going on downstairs. She quickly dashed out of her room, then ran downstairs to see who was causing such a disturbance, in her quaint little tavern.

As the shots rang out, Mendoza, upon quickly assessing the situation, immediately dove under the table, and hid from sight. DeSoto's eyes narrowed, and he muttered a few expletives under his breath, as he glared at Mendoza in disgust, as he watched him shivering with fright under the table.

The moment Victoria saw what was going on, she immediately raced behind the bar, and picked up her musket; then quickly shot it into the air.

* * *

End of part 1


	2. Welcome To Victoria's Tavern Part 2

Welcome To Victoria's Tavern

Part 2

* * *

As the smoke cleared, a deafening silence permeated the tavern. Shock, amazement and utter disbelief, reflected on the faces of not only the patrons, Alejandro, Felipe, Diego, DeSoto, and Sergeant Mendoza; but also on the faces of the hombres, as their eyes became glued to Victoria standing behind the bar tightly clutching her musket, and looking extremely angry. She slowly lowered her weapon, and carefully took aim at the hombres, then slowly pulled back the hammer.

"All right you bunch of grimy-looking, good-for-nothing, swines, drop those guns right now, or I'll blow you away so fast, you won't know what hit you! And I might add, I'm a pretty good shot!" she snarled.

The four hombres looked at one another hesitant, then looked anxiously at Victoria, as they noticed the determined look on her face.

Diego quickly analyzing the situation, calmly walked over to the bar beside Victoria, and gave the hombres a look of caution.

"Gentlemen, I would suggest that you do, as the lovely señorita says. She means business," he nodded affirmative, as he fixed a stern gaze on the hombres.

DeSoto quickly rose from his seat, drew his sword, then dashed over beside Diego, and thrust his sword into the faces of the hombres.

"And so do I, Señores!" he growled, gripping the hilt of his sword, keeping a steady blade on his opponents.

Mendoza, peering out from under the table; saw DeSoto and Victoria holding the men at gun and sword point, then quickly jumped up and ran over beside DeSoto, and drew his sword.

"Me too, Señores!" he chimed in. He suddenly tripped, lunging forward, then poked one of the men in the arm. The man grabbed his arm in pain, and quickly dropped his gun. The other three hombres' eyes widened in surprise, then they too, slowly dropped their guns to the floor.

Diego, DeSoto, and Mendoza quickly picked up their guns, and pointed them at the hombres.

Victoria seeing that the situation was finally under control, lowered her gun, and eyed the hombres with a stern look.

"What's the big idea, you coming into my tavern making all this noise, and shooting up the place?! she inquired angry.

One of the hombres looked at Victoria anxious, and shrugged his shoulders.

"We are sorry, Señorita. We were just having a bit of fun. We didn't mean to scare anyone," he replied, with regret.

DeSoto gave the hombre a stern look.

"Fun eh? Let's see how fun you think it is, spending some time in jail for disturbing the peace!" he replied in a firm tone.

At that moment, a few soldiers came storming in, and immediately at DeSoto's command along with Sergeant Mendoza, arrested the boisterous hombres, then headed them out of the tavern.

Before they left, Diego called out to Mendoza.

"Sergeant, I don't think I'll be needing this gun," he commented, as he tossed the gun to Mendoza.

As Mendoza turned to catch the gun, the gun suddenly slipped from his hands, then fell to the floor accidentally discharging; sending everyone scattering in all directions, ducking for cover.

After the noise subsided, and everyone made sure no one was accidentally shot, DeSoto picked up the gun, and gave Mendoza an angry look.

"You imbecile! You almost got us killed! You idiot!" he shouted angry, as he slapped Mendoza on the side of his head with his hand.

"I'm sorry, Mi Alcalde! I didn't mean to drop it! It was an accident!" the short well-rounded Sergeant replied, with regret.

Diego feeling sorry for Mendoza walked over, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and smiled.

"It's ok Sergeant. At least no one was hurt, thank goodness! Just be a little more careful, next time," he assured him.

Mendoza looked at Diego with remorse, and sighed.

"Gracias Don Diego. Sí, I will try to be more careful," he replied.

As DeSoto and his men were marching the hombres out the door, he turned and hollered for Mendoza.

"MENDOZAAAAAA!"

Mendoza suddenly startled, fumbled with his hat, then raced off to catch up with DeSoto.

Diego shook his head and sighed, then walked back to the bar. He casually leaned up against it, and stared in amazement at Victoria, and smiled.

As Victoria carefully put away her gun, she glanced up and happened to notice Diego looking at her. She slightly blushed, and smiled.

"Can I get something for you, Diego?" she said, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

Diego shook his head, and smiled.

"Oh no thank you, Victoria. Say, you certainly surprised those tough-looking hombres, not to mention everyone else in the tavern. I couldn't believe my eyes! That was amazing!" he commented with excitement.

Victoria slightly blushed, and smiled.

"Oh it was nothing, really! I just couldn't let those ruffians come in here, and tear up the place. I had to protect my interest, Diego. Besides, if it hadn't been for you, the Alcalde, and Mendoza, those men probably would have taken advantage of me," she replied, modest.

Diego shook his head, and smiled.

"Oh I doubt that! You looked pretty tough, standing there holding that musket. Even I was a little nervous," he chuckled.

Victoria laughed, and shook her head.

"Actually, I was just as nervous as you were. But like the saying goes, you do what you have to do, and I did," she replied in earnest. She quietly sighed, and shook her head. "Well, it's all over now, thank goodness," she stated smiling. She turned to the rest of her patrons, and smiled.

"Hey everybody, come on up, get some drinks, they're on the house!" she called out, and motioned toward the bar.

All at once the sound of the bottoms of the chair legs scraped loudly against the floor, and the clamor of feet arose, as everyone except Alejandro, and Felipe, jumped up, and raced to the bar to take advantage of Victoria's generosity.

Alejandro, Diego, and Felipe, all walked around behind the bar, and immediately began helping Victoria pour the drinks for her very thirsty patrons. After everyone was served, and graciously thanked Victoria, they took their drinks, and sat back down to their tables. Victoria sighed, and shook her head, and smiled. She looked at her three friends, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks for the help guys. It was the least I could I do, after what happened," she stated, in earnest.

Alejandro gently patted her on the hand, and smiled.

"Think nothing of it. That's why your tavern is such a success. You treat your patrons with such generosity, and respect. Not to mention, there's never a dull moment," he chuckled.

Diego and Felipe nodded their agreement. Victoria nodded also.

"That's very true, Alejandro. There's something going on all the time," she replied smiling. "Say, why don't you all help yourselves to something. I'm sure you're pretty thirsty, after serving that crowd," she remarked amiable.

Alejandro nodded, and smiled.

"Thank you Victoria, don't mind if I do. Come on Diego, Felipe. Let's get something to drink," he stated smiling. He walked over and found some glasses, then poured Felipe some juice, then poured a drink for himself, Diego, and Victoria. Victoria smiled, and thanked him. Alejandro lifted his glass, and proposed a toast.

"Here's to Victoria, and her tavern! The greatest tavern, and its most beautiful owner in all of Pueblo de Los Angeles!" Alejandro, Diego, and Felipe raised their glasses, and clinked them together, as Victoria smiled modest, and blushed.

After they finished their drinks, Diego briefly glanced around the tavern, then gazed at Victoria, and smiled.

"You know Victoria, father's right. This is a great tavern, and you are beautiful," he stated, as he lightly kissed her hand.

Victoria smiled, and slightly blushed.

"Why thank you, Diego. How sweet of you to say that," she replied modest, as she gazed back at Diego. As they stood gazing at one another for a moment, Diego slightly blinked, and smiled at Victoria.

"Well, I hate to break up this party, but I just remembered that I have some unfinished business back at the hacienda," he suddenly said.

Victoria sighed, and shook her head, then looked at Diego somewhat disappointed.

"Right now, Diego? Can't it wait until later? I was going to treat you, Alejandro, and Felipe, to one of my special dinners," she replied, somewhat disheartened.

Diego sighed, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Victoria, it won't take long. I wouldn't miss your cooking, for anything. After all, you're the best cook in all the pueblo," he replied in earnest, and smiled.

Victoria nodded.

"Well, Ok, but don't you be late," she stated, pretending to be stern. She briefly smiled, as she looked at Diego.

Diego looked at her amiably, and smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied, and smiled. As he was about to leave, he gave a quick wink to Felipe who had been watching them conversing and waved good-bye.

Felipe smiled, and waved back.

Alejandro glanced around, and saw Diego walking out of the tavern, then looked at Victoria with curiosity.

"Say Victoria, where is Diego going in such a hurry?" he inquired.

Victoria slightly shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head.

"All he said was, that he had some unfinished business back at the hacienda. But he did say that he would be back in time for dinner," she informed the elderly don.

Alejandro looked at Victoria, and smiled.

"Don't worry Victoria. Diego probably had some book he just had to finish reading. He'll be back," he assured the beautiful tavern owner. He looked at her with interest.

"Say, did I hear you, mention something about a dinner?" he inquired curious as his eyes widened, with anticipation.

Victoria laughed, and shook her head.

"Sí Alejandro. I'm going to fix you boys the best dinner, you ever had," she replied smiling.

Alejandro turned and looked at Felipe.

"Felipe, why don't you see if you can help Señorita Escalante in the kitchen, por favor," he said slowly, as motioned to Victoria.

Felipe nodded, and looked at Victoria, and smiled.

Victoria looked at Felipe, and nodded, then motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen.

Most of Victoria's other customers had left for the evening except for a few stragglers here and there, so Victoria and Felipe, made an extra batch of soup for them, and promptly fed them. After they left, she and Felipe quickly went to work preparing her special dinner.

While her dinner was cooking, Alejandro, and Felipe helped Victoria spread out her best tablecloth, and set out her favorite china, silverware, and glasses. This was going to be a special dinner, and Victoria wanted everything to be just perfect. She even set a small bouquet of flowers on the table for a decoration.

Victoria walked back to the kitchen, then picked up one of her wooden spoons, and stirred one of the pots that was bubbling on the stove. She briefly inhaled the wonderful aroma, and smiled. If it smelled this good to her, then she could imagine how good it smelled to Alejandro, and Felipe. She checked the rest of the dinner to make sure everything was finished cooking, then proceeded to take it out. She set out a beautiful large pewter serving platter, then carefully arranged all the food on the platter. She carried it out of the kitchen, then set it on the table. As they set out the delicious smelling food before them, Victoria briefly paused, and noticed that Diego had not returned.

"Alejandro, I can't imagine where Diego is. He said he wouldn't be late," she remarked rather upset.

Alejandro looked at Victoria with assurance.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Diego, he's probably wrapped up in some of his books, and forgot what time it was. I'm sure he'll be along shortly," he reassured her.

Victoria looked at Alejandro anxious, and sighed.

"Well, If we don't eat now, the food will get cold," she stated emphatic, as she shook her head.

They finally sat down, and began eating. A few hours had passed, and still no Diego. By now, Victoria was getting a bit perturbed that he had missed her special dinner, that she had prepared for them. Alejandro reassured her that sometimes at home, he didn't eat dinner until later because he would often get wrapped up in some project he was doing, and forget the time. She shook her head, and sighed, and continued eating.

After dinner, Alejandro, and Felipe helped Victoria clear her table, and clean and put away her dishes. He felt it was the least he and Felipe could do, after Victoria had cooked that fantastic dinner.

"Well Victoria, you really outdid yourself tonight! That was delicious! Thank you so much, for inviting us for dinner," the older don responded, warmly. Felipe nodded his agreement, and smiled.

Victoria smiled at Alejandro, and Felipe.

"Thank you, for helping. Especially you, Felipe. I had no idea you were such good help in the kitchen. If you ever get tired of helping out at the hacienda, you can always help me," she replied amiable, as she smiled at the young man.

Felipe slightly blushed, and shrugged his shoulders, and smiled.

Victoria briefly sighed, with a wistful look on her face, and shook her head.

"Too bad Diego missed my dinner. I wonder what could have happened?" she inquired, anxious.

Alejandro gently patted Victoria's hand, and gave her a warm smile.

"I'll have a talk with him when I get home. Maybe he just forgot. He gets like that sometimes. Anyway, it was very good. Thank you again, Victoria," he responded, sincere.

"De nada Alejandro. I'm glad you and Felipe, enjoyed it. Buenos noches," she replied in a warm tone.

Victoria walked her two friends to the door, and bid them farewell, then closed the door and, locked it. She slowly gazed about the tavern, and reflected upon the events of the day, and sighed and shook her head. She walked over and picked up her broom, and began sweeping up the dust and crumbs, that so often littered her tavern floor, after a busy day.

As she swept, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to Diego. She thought it was very unusual, that he didn't show up. He always made it a point, to come to anything special she was having at the tavern, or anything else, she invited him to. _Oh well, maybe it was like Alejandro said, maybe he just forgot_ she thought, as she continued sweeping the floor.

When she had finished, she was just about to put her broom away, when she suddenly heard a slight noise behind the curtains in her kitchen. Victoria quickly positioned her broom with the head up, then firmly gripped the handle, and slowly crept towards the curtains bracing herself, for whoever was in her kitchen.

* * *

End of Part 2


	3. Welcome To Victoria's Tavern Part 3

Welcome To Victoria's Tavern

Part 3

* * *

"Whoever is in there, I suggest you'd better come out right now, or else!" Victoria remarked sternly, as she drew back the handle of her broom. Suddenly a very tall shadowy figure dressed in black from head to toe, wearing a long flowing black cape, black hat and mask, slowly stepped through the curtains, removed his hat, and made a dramatic bow.

"Buenas noches, Señorita!" replied Zorro, as he slowly rose up to meet a very astonished Victoria.

"Zorro!" Victoria exclaimed, as she stood somewhat frozen in place, still clutching her broom.

Zorro slightly chuckled, and looked at Victoria holding the broom in her hands.

"That's a very deadly weapon you have there, Señorita! Are you planning to use that, on anyone?" he inquired in a humorous tone.

Victoria, finally recovering from the initial shock of seeing Zorro, slightly blushed, and lowered her _weapon_, then laid it aside, and quietly sighed with relief, and smiled.

"Forgive me, Zorro! I didn't know that it was you. I thought it was a prowler," she replied, a bit embarrassed.

Zorro gazed warmly into her eyes, and flashed a dazzling white smile at her. He walked over and took her hand, then pressed a tender kiss to the back.

"There's nothing to forgive, Señorita!" he replied in a warm tone.

Victoria slightly blushed and smiled, as she gazed into Zorro's deep blue eyes, and sighed. She slightly blinked, then shook her head, as she inwardly gathered herself.

"Zorro, what are you doing here?" she inquired, as she looked at him with curiosity.

Zorro peered into her dark eyes, and smiled.

"Do I have to have a reason to see the most beautiful tavern owner, in all of Pueblo de Los Angeles?" he remarked sincere, still holding her hand in his.

Victoria looked at Zorro modest, and smiled.

"Gracias, Zorro. That's very kind of you to say that," she replied as she slightly blushed.

Zorro looked at Victoria sincere then shook his head.

"Ah Señorita, I do not say this out of kindness, but I say it from the heart. You are truly the most beautiful woman, in the pueblo. Not only are you beautiful, but your kindness, and generosity is everlasting," he commented, as he looked at her with passion in his eyes.

Victoria felt her heart pounding, as he looked at her with those deep blue eyes of his. She thought that if she didn't offer him a seat, she would suddenly become overwhelmed with emotion, and faint. She demurely slipped her hand from his, and directed his attention to an empty table near the kitchen.

"Would you care to sit down? You must be tired, from your ride. I would be more than happy, to get you something to drink," she commented in an amiable tone.

Zorro nodded, as he gave her a warm look and smiled.

"Thank you. That would be very nice," he replied in a pleasant tone.

As he sat down, Victoria walked over behind the bar, and retrieved two wine glasses, and a bottle of her favorite wine, then brought them over to the table, and set them in front of Zorro. She was about to sit down, when she suddenly thought of the food, that she had prepared for her dinner earlier.

"Excuse me Zorro, but would you like to have something to eat? I made a delicious dinner tonight for some friends of mine, and I had plenty left over. I would be glad to bring you something, if you like," she commented, sincere.

_Dios_! _I thought she'd never ask!_ thought Diego, smiling. "Oh, I don't want to trouble you, Señorita," Zorro replied amiable.

Victoria looked at Zorro warmly, and smiled.

"Oh no, Zorro. It is no trouble at all. In fact, it is still nice and warm, and it will go perfect with that wine. I will return, in uno momento." she responded cheerful. She turned, and practically sprinted off into the kitchen, to fix her masked man's dinner.

While Diego waited for his dinner, he rose from his seat, then took off his hat, cape, gloves, and swordbelt, then laid them on a chair nearby. He returned to his seat, then picked up the wine bottle, and popped the cork, then poured Victoria and himself, a drink. He didn't have long to wait, as he glanced towards the kitchen, and saw Victoria coming through the curtains carrying a tray with the most delicious-looking food he had ever seen and smelled in his life.

As she sat the food before him, he noticed that she had used her very best china, and the utensils she laid beside the plate were her very best silver. She even placed beside the plate, her best linen napkin. Zorro shook his head, and smiled as he looked up at the beautiful young tavern owner with a broad smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Oh Señorita! This is just, too much! I really don't know, what to say," he commented in a modest tone.

Victoria sat down in front of him, and smiled.

"Don't say anything, just eat," she replied smiling, as she gazed warmly into his eyes.

Zorro picked up his wine glass, and raised it in the air.

"I'd like to propose a toast, Señorita," he began.

Victoria picked up her wine glass, and looked at Zorro curious.

"A toast, Señor?" she inquired.

"Of course," he replied. "A toast, to the most beautiful Señorita, in all of Pueblo de Los Angeles, and to someday, everlasting love," he commented with passion, and smiled.

Victoria blushed as she raised her glass, and touched it with his. They both took a drink, and smiled. She looked at Zorro, and smiled.

"I'd like to make a toast, too," she commented, as she gave her handsome guest an amiable look.

Zorro picked up the bottle, and refilled the glasses.

"What kind of toast would you like to make, Señorita?" he asked curious.

Victoria raised her glass, and proceeded with her toast.

"A toast to El Zorro, the fox! The most handsome, dashing, man, I have ever met. And to someday, everlasting love," she replied with passion, as she smiled, and gazed into his eyes.

Zorro looked at her warmly, and smiled.

"Gracias, Señorita," he replied, as he reached across the table, then took her hand and kissed it. He gazed upon the soft blushing features of her face, and smiled, thinking how really beautiful she truly looked, and hoping that some day, they could spend the rest of their lives together. As he looked into her eyes, he inwardly sighed, and thought to himself, _that someday will just have to wait!_

Victoria smiled, as she gazed upon Zorro's masked features, and wondered who this mysterious man behind the mask, really was. _Oh well_, she thought, _at least he's a gentleman, and a handsome one, at that!_ She looked at him sincere, and smiled.

"Well Zorro, I suppose you had better eat your dinner, before it gets cold," she prompted him.

Zorro slightly shrugged his shoulders, and looked at Victoria.

"Really, Señorita, I wish you would eat something as well. I do hate eating alone," he said a bit modest.

Victoria looked at the masked man, and smiled.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll eat a bowl of soup," she replied. She rose from her chair, then walked back to the kitchen, and returned with her soup. As she sat down to eat, she looked at Zorro and motioned for him to begin eating.

Zorro nodded, and smiled, then began eating.

After they had finished, Victoria asked Zorro if he wanted anything else.

Zorro shook his head, and smiled.

"No thank you, Señorita, I have to say, that was an excellent dinner. You are truly a marvelous cook. It is no wonder, that your tavern is such a success," he remarked, in earnest.

Victoria looked at Zorro modest, and smiled.

"Gracias, Señor. I love to cook. I never get tired of doing it. I love trying out new recipes too," she replied with delight.

Zorro nodded, then looked at her amiable, and smiled.

"Well, your love and enthusiasm, truly shows in your cooking. I think you have truly found your calling, Señorita." he remarked, in earnest.

Victoria gave her handsome masked guest a knowing look and sighed.

"Zorro, do you think it is possible for you to call me, Victoria?" she inquired.

Diego's briefly widened his eyes, as he sat back in his chair, and looked at Victoria somewhat surprised.

_Ah, she wants me to call her Victoria now! How interesting! This is getting better, every minute!_ he thought, smiling.

"Oh, I deeply apologize, Señ…I mean, Victoria. I did not want to appear to be disrespectful," he replied in earnest, as he smiled at the beautiful young woman.

Victoria smiled at Zorro, then shook her head.

"Oh no Zorro, not you! You could never be disrespectful! It's not in your nature. I have a feeling, that you were raised to be a proper gentleman," she commented insightful.

Zorro slowly rose from the table, then walked over to Victoria, and held out his hand. She put her hand in his, then slowly stood up, and looked into his eyes. He looked at her thoughtfully, and gently placed his hands about her shoulders, and briefly sighed.

"Victoria, please do not misunderstand me, but do not try put qualities on me that I do not have. You know very little about me, and I would hate to disappoint you if I suddenly had to do something that you did not approve of," he remarked in a serious tone.

Victoria looked at Zorro with compassion, and smiled.

"Zorro, I'm sure that whatever you have to do, it would definitely be in the interest of the people. Everything I have seen you do, you do it for the people, because you care what happens to them. Your heart and soul is with the people of this pueblo, and they know that! That's why they trust you, Zorro! And I trust you too! I know you will do the right thing," she concluded, sincere.

Diego suddenly felt his heart pounding against his chest, as a warm feeling stirred inside him. He looked at her, and smiled.

_Dios! I knew there was something about this woman I loved; now I know!_ he thought, as he gazed passionately into her eyes. His first impulse was to take her in his arms, and give her a very passionate kiss. But instead, he smiled, and pressed a tender kiss upon her hand. _Sometimes, I wish I wasn't such a gentleman_, he thought, as he gently released her hand. He gazed warmly into her eyes once more, and smiled.

"I fear it is getting late Victoria, and I must be going. ¡Muchas Gracias! for the lovely dinner. You are truly an amazing woman, Victoria Escalante in more ways than one. We will see each other soon; I am sure of it!" he stated in earnest as he tenderly caressed her cheek with his hand. He quietly sighed, then turned, and picked up his hat, cape, gloves, and swordbelt, that he had draped across the chair, then quickly disappeared behind the curtains in the kitchen. Victoria followed, but when she looked around the kitchen, he was gone. She thought he had walked out the door, but when she checked it, it was still locked. She suddenly felt a draft upon her face. She glanced up, and noticed one of the windows was slightly opened. She shook her head, and smiled as she reached up, and closed the window and locked it. _He really knows how to make an exit!_ she thought, as she passed through the curtains, and headed towards the table where they had eaten.

As she was cleaning off the table, she suddenly heard a knocking at the tavern door.

"Who could that be," she wondered out loud, as she laid down her rag, and walked towards the door. When she opened the door, she widened her eyes in amazement, as she stood at the door with her hand on her hip, staring at her visitor.

"Diego! What in the world, happened to you?" she asked, somewhat astounded at his late arrival.

Diego looked at her ruefully, and sighed.

"If you'll let me in, I'll be glad to explain," he replied.

Victoria shook her head in disbelief, and ushered him into the tavern, then closed the door. As she looked at Diego, suddenly a broad smile spread across her face. She threw her arms around him, and pressed a big kiss upon his cheek.

Diego quickly feigned a surprised expression, then looked at Victoria, and smiled.

"Well, I never thought I'd get a reception like this, for not showing up for a dinner," he remarked.

Victoria grabbed Diego's hand and pulled him over to a chair, then motioned for him to sit down. As Diego sat down, Victoria pulled up a chair, and sat down beside him.

"Oh Diego! I'm so glad, you're here! I just wanted to thank you, for such a wonderful evening," she exclaimed, with a big smile on her face.

Diego pretending to be quite confused, looked at Victoria, and scratched his head.

"Why are you thanking me? I wasn't even here. I just came by, to explain why I didn't come to your dinner," he stated sincere.

Victoria gave Diego a discerning look, then shook her head, and sighed.

"Oh come on Diego, quit teasing me. You know what I'm talking about," she replied.

Diego shook his head, and stared at her with a blank look, then shrugged his shoulders.

Victoria looked at him rather impatient, and sighed.

"Oh Diego, I'm not talking about my dinner with Alejandro, and Felipe. Or you not coming to dinner. And by the way, why didn't you show up?" she inquired as she eyed him sternly.

Diego briefly shifted in his chair, then quietly cleared his throat, and looked at Victoria.

"Well I..." he began. As he was about to explain, Victoria quickly broke in.

"Oh never mind, you can tell me later. I wanted to thank you, for telling Zorro to come to my tavern, tonight," she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Diego slowly rose from his seat, then stood up, as a look of amazement flashed across his face.

"Zorro came here, tonight?!" he inquired rather astonished.

Victoria looked at Diego in disbelief.

"Diego, quit pretending like you don't know anything, about it," she responded somewhat perturbed.

Diego looked at her, and sighed.

"Victoria, truly, I'm serious. I really don't know what you're talking about. You mean Zorro really came to the tavern, tonight? When did he come?" he inquired curious.

Victoria looked at Diego.

"You mean you really didn't tell Zorro to come here, tonight?" she asked somewhat bewildered.

Diego shook his head.

"Victoria, trust me. Would I lie to you? I had nothing to do with Zorro showing up, tonight. If he came here, he came on his own. Cross my heart, I was not responsible," he stated looking at Victoria quite serious.

Victoria nodded.

"Oh I do trust you Diego, and I know you wouldn't lie to me. It's just that when Zorro showed up tonight, I thought you had told him that I wanted to see him. After your father and Felipe left, I was cleaning up the tavern when I heard someone in the kitchen. I thought it was a prowler. But when I confronted him, it turned out to be Zorro! I just assumed, that you had told him to come here," she explained.

Diego shrugged his shoulders, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I really didn't have anything to do with Zorro showing up. He didn't try to harm you, did he?" he inquired looking quite concerned.

Victoria shook her head, and smiled.

"Oh no Diego. In fact, he was a perfect gentleman. He was very nice, and even kissed my hand! I can't believe Zorro actually came to see me! He just came on his own, without anyone telling him! How absolutely amazing! Oh Diego, I'll be dreaming about this all night!" she gushed, as a dreamy look came into her eyes. She quietly sighed, then rested her head on her hand, and gazed at the empty table where she and Zorro had been sitting.

Diego stepped up beside Victoria, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Victoria, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for not coming to your dinner. I know how terribly disappointed you were, that I didn't show up," he replied, with regret. However, considering her present state of mind, he knew that she wasn't really disappointed. He just felt that it was his obligation as a caballero, to make an apology.

Victoria slightly blinked, and glanced up at Diego.

"Oh, that's all right Diego. Your father said you probably got wrapped up in a book, or something, and forgot the time. Don't give it a second thought. The evening turned out just perfect, anyway. Thanks to Zorro!" she replied in a breathless tone.

Diego sighed, and shook his head. He glanced back, and noticed the cluttered table near the kitchen.

"Say Victoria, would you like some help, cleaning up?" he asked amiable.

Victoria stood up, and nodded.

"Thank you for offering, but I can manage, really," she replied.

Diego, feeling a slight twinge of guilt on his lesser alter ego's part, looked at Victoria sincere.

"Really Victoria, it's the least I can do, for not coming to your dinner. I really don't mind," he stated, modest.

Just as Victoria was about to answer, a very loud rumble of thunder was heard outside the tavern, causing a slight tremble in the rafters. Diego and Victoria hurried to the door, opened it, then looked out just in time, to see a flash of lightening, and a wall of rain, come pouring down from the sky. The rain poured heavily upon the tiles of the roof falling from the awning of the tavern like a waterfall cascading down a mountain, and making a spattering sound, as it hit the hard dry ground.

As they stood watching the rain, Victoria put her hand to her hip, then shook her head, and smiled.

"Well Diego, it looks like you're going to be stuck here for awhile. I guess I will take you up on that help, after all," she chuckled.

Diego looked at Victoria, amiably and smiled.

"You know Victoria, even if it wasn't raining, I'd just find some other excuse to keep you company, tonight. Not only do I not mind helping out, but I just enjoy being around you. You're a very special woman Victoria, in more ways than one," he responded, sincerely and smiled.

As Victoria slowly closed the door, she turned and looked at Diego, eyeing him intently.

A feeling of concern briefly came over Diego, as he noticed the expression on Victoria's face.

"What's the matter Victoria, was it something I said?" he asked worried .

Victoria shook her head, then looked at Diego, and smiled.

"You know Diego, Zorro said almost the same thing tonight. Isn't that a coincidence?" she remarked giving him a knowing look.

Diego smiled and shook his head.

"Well, not really, Victoria. After all, it only proves one thing," he replied.

Victoria looked at Diego curious.

"Really, what's that Diego?" she asked.

Diego picked up her hand, then pressed a tender kiss to the back, and smiled as he gazed warmly into her eyes.

"It proves that Zorro and I, have excellent taste in women," he replied, as he flashed a quick wink at her.

Victoria slightly blushed, as she shook her head, and smiled.

"Diego you may not be like Zorro, but I must say, you do have at least one thing in common," she replied.

Diego looked at her curious.

"Really? What's that Victoria?" he inquired.

Victoria looked at him warmly, and smiled.

"You really know how to flatter a girl," she replied smiling.

Diego looked at her, and smiled.

"Well, you know what they say about flattery, Victoria," he responded clever.

Victoria looked at him curious.

"What's that, Diego?" she inquired, as she looked at him, and smiled.

Diego looked at her with affection, and smiled.

"Flattery will get you anywhere," he replied. He briefly leaned over, and pressed a light kiss to her cheek, and smiled.

Victoria slightly blushed as she looked at Diego, and smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me, Diego. You're always full of surprises," she replied.

Diego smiled, and slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Diego...," Victoria began. "I don't care if you're not like Zorro. I like you just the way, you are. Don't ever change," she replied as she returned a quick kiss to his cheek, and smiled.

Diego looked at her modest, and smiled.

"Do you really mean that, Victoria?" he inquired, curious.

Victoria looked at him sincere, and smiled.

"Of course, Diego. You and Zorro are different, as night, and day. But despite your differences, you're both decent, and compassionate men, and you both care about people. In some respects, you're more alike, than you are different. But, you are who you are, and Zorro is Zorro, and I wouldn't trade either of you, for anything in the world," she concluded and smiled.

Diego gazed thoughtfully at Victoria, and smiled. A sudden wave of humility flowed through him, as he slightly blushed from her remark. How could he not feel humbled, by someone like Victoria. The same passion, dreams, compassion, and pride, that dwelled in him also dwelled in Victoria. Her family had fought for the same beliefs as his family had, and through tradition, she held firm to the same beliefs, as he did. That's why he thought this whole deception of his, was so ironic. Here Victoria was, saying how much he and Zorro were alike, when in reality, he, and Victoria were just as much alike, as he, and Zorro. If only he could tell her, he was Zorro. That would make everything perfect! But, that would have to wait. At least she didn't think any less of him as Diego and this at least, was a comfort to him, as well as a sign of hope.

"Gracias, Victoria. I am truly flattered, and honored that you hold me in the same esteem, as Zorro. Maybe one day I can prove to you, that I can be the man, that Zorro is," he replied, humble.

Victoria looked at her tall handsome caballero friend and smiled.

"Diego, there's nothing to prove. You and Zorro, are men in your own right, and I am proud of both of you. Oh yes, and I love you both, very much," she stated, with a warm smile. "Now, if you don't mind Diego, you did promise to help me," she added, as she motioned to her table, that had not been cleared from dinner.

Diego looked at her amiably, and smiled.

"Oh yes, I did say that, didn't I," he replied, smiling.

They walked back to the table, then quickly cleared away the dishes, glasses, and utensils, then took them to the kitchen. Diego reached into his pocket and retrieved a coin, then flipped it into the air, to see who washed, and who dried. As fate would have it, he ended up washing. He pulled off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, then donned one of Victoria's aprons, and plunged his hands into the warm sudsy water, that Victoria had prepared.

As he proceeded to do his job, he quietly chuckled to himself, then looked up at Victoria, and smiled. _One thing for sure,…_ he thought, _Victoria sure can make you feel humble, in more ways than one!_ He shook his head, and smiled. He looked at her warmly, and smiled.

"You know Victoria, I wonder if Zorro ever had to wash dishes?" he joked, as he rinsed off a dish, then handed it to Victoria.

Victoria shook her head, and smiled.

"I don't know, Diego. But you can bet that if he did, he probably wouldn't mind a bit," she replied and smiled as she dried her dish, then put it away.

As Diego washed and rinsed out a wine glass, he handed it to Victoria, and smiled.

"You're right, Victoria. I don't think he would. Not in the very least!"

* * *

The End!


End file.
